La Casona de mis Sueños
by Chapis Cullen
Summary: —¿Quién te hirió tanto que tienes miedo de enamorarte? —Sonreí con tristeza—Lo más irónico de esto es que él no me hirió…—musité. —Él siempre me vio como una hermana…—enfrente su mirada—Fue hace mucho y ya es hora de empezar de nuevo…
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: —¿Quién te hirió tanto que tienes miedo de enamorarte? —Sonreí con tristeza—Lo más irónico de esto es que él no me hirió…—musité. —Él siempre me vio como una hermana…—enfrente su mirada—Fue hace mucho y ya es hora de empezar de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**L**a vida no es sencilla. Y quien diga que lo es, miente. No puedo decir que tuve una vida difícil porque no es así. Mi vida fue medianamente feliz, pues pese a que perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña, hubo alguien que me tendió la mano y me ofreció el calor de un hogar, de una familia. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, hasta el día que decidí alejarme de su cobijo y emprender mi camino.

Sola. Sin familia y con el corazón roto, inicié mi nueva aventura.

Él jamás creyó que lo lograría, pero vamos, él ya tenía su vida resuelta. La mujer perfecta que lo inspiraba a crear música tan hermosa, con la que compartía todo.

Él dejo de ser mío desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Sufrí? Bueno, eso es una palabra bastante delicada porque no expresa en realidad lo que se siente no tener a quien amas contigo. Pero no puedo decir que no era consciente de que eso ocurriría. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente cuál sería su reacción, y para mi desgracia no me equivoqué.

Era tan transparente para mí, como el agua cristalina del mar más limpio y puro que pudiera existir.

Cuando llegué a su casa entré por la puerta principal, para después huir por la puerta trasera como una cobarde. Sí, huí a la primera señal de rechazo y hoy puedo decir que no me arrepiento de haberme ido.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, al salir de esa casa me topé con alguien que jamás creí que podría llegar a conocer. Con un ser a mí parecer perfecto, aunque ante los ojos de los demás fuera un hombre con mil defectos. Imprudente, insensato, impulsivo-_jamás pensaba en lo que decía_-y no es que fuera tonto ni mucho menos. Además tenía ese algo que al verlo te llamaba la atención.

Esa mirada profunda que te podría hacer perderte en ella. Ese sexy tono ronco al hablar. Y su sonrisa era…¡uff!, no había palabras para describirla. Simple y sencillamente encantadora. Él era encantador en todos los sentidos. Te hacía sentir la única mujer a su alrededor. Él no veía más allá cuando ibas a su lado, su atención era enteramente tuya.

No podías evitar caer en la tentación de quedar prendada de sus encantos, de su personalidad tan poco común, de su encanto sutil. Tan caballero como muy pocos hombres existen hoy en día. Tenía un humor muy peculiar pero que no molestaba ni ofendía a nadie. Y podíamos pasar horas enteras charlando pues la sonrisa jamás se borraría de nuestros rostros.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que él regreso y se dio cuenta de lo inmensamente feliz que era. Pero, ¿con que fin? ¿Acaso él no era feliz? Después de que se unió a ella, se veía feliz… demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Qué cambio? Me felicitó por mi nueva vida, pero pude ver con tristeza que no lo decía de corazón.

¿Qué había cambiado? Venía una y mil veces esa pregunta a mi cabeza.

Y tal vez jamás obtendría respuesta, porque lo qué él no sabía era que llegó demasiado tarde a mi vida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_Está historia surgió en un momento de melancolía y gracias a una imagen que descubrí vagando por google… las palabras fluyeron a través de mis manos y como resultado surgió el primer capítulo, el prólogo lo escribí después. Fluyo como el agua entre los dedos. _

_Es una historia completamente diferente a Fantasmas del Pasado y ¡Te odio! ¿Amor? Y en verdad espero les guste, creo en algunos momentos nos hará llorar, en otros tantos enfurecer pero, sin perder ese romanticismo tan necesario. _

_La pareja protagonista la irán descubriendo poco a poco, tal vez a algunas no les agradará pero me encantaría que se dieran lo oportunidad de leerla y, con mucha suerte no se arrepentirán. _

_Las que han leído mis otras historias saben que me encanta sorprenderlas, así que en esta historia no será la excepción._

_Un besito y espero su opinión. _

_Pd. Continuó con ¡Te odio! ¿Amor? Es solo que no he conseguido la inspiración para seguir, con fantasmas ya solo falta el desenlace, así que bueno, planeo tener esta historia más avanzada para poder publicar cada semana, junto con TOA (que tengo tan olvidada) sin embargo, necesitaba publicar el prólogo de la casona de mis sueños y saber que os parece. _

_¡Besitos!_

_**Chapis… **_


	2. Egoísmo

Summary: —¿Quién te hirió tanto que tienes miedo de enamorarte? —Sonreí con tristeza—Lo más irónico de esto es que él no me hirió…—musité. —Él siempre me vio como una hermana…—enfrente su mirada—Fue hace mucho y ya es hora de empezar de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01. Egoísmo<strong>

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, Bells?—la temerosa voz de Edward irrumpió en mis oídos.

_Edward,__mí__Edward__… _como lo había extrañado.

—Tan solo… admiró el paisaje, tú sabes, me encanta admirar la hermosura de las cosas, de los lugares —terminé por decir. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté tranquila. Necesitaba despedirme de él con tranquilidad, que no viera cómo me afectaba su próximo enlace matrimonial.

—Pues a mí me parece muy peligroso que estés sobre ese barandal que se ve claramente vencido y… —podría jurar que recorría con la mirada la casona abandonada. —…Este lugar da escalofríos Bella, está todo húmedo, la pintura de las paredes se está cayendo y, qué decir de la entrada. Ese pasto parece una jungla. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste comprar esta casa? —Sonreí para mis adentros; estaba segura que esa sería la reacción que tendría Edward al ver mi nuevo hogar.

—Digamos que es…una inversión —acoté ausente. —Además, de ahora en adelante tendré tiempo suficiente y lo que es aun más importante, el dinero necesario para arreglarla—musité. No quería que él se diera cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que compre esta casa era porque quería distraerme arreglándola y no pensar en él y su vida perfecta al lado de su _musa_.

—Eso hace que estés a hora y media de California.—Su tono acusador me caló en el alma —¿No será que quieres alejarte de la familia? Alejarte _de__mí_… —la respuesta a eso era obvia, no quería dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos pero tampoco quería estar ahí para presenciar cómo Edward formaba su propia familia.

—No digas tonterías Edward, compre está casa porque es un reto para mí soy restauradora de arte y esta casa es mágica. Siento que tengo que arreglarla, quiero que quede perfecta…—Edward bufó por lo bajo. —Sé que no es lo mismo arreglar una pieza de arte a una casa pero, vamos, quiero hacerlo —con eso pretendí dar por terminada la conversación.

Por todos los medios traté de evitar su mirada, así que permanecí sobre el barandal. Y pese a que me calaba en la planta del pie no quería bajarme; irónicamente me sentía segura ahí parada en el borde del acantilado.

—¿Podrías bajarte de ahí? me pones nervioso Bella, el pensar que puedes caer hacía el vacío frente a mí, me mata…—era tan ridículo que dijera todas esas palabras cuando se iba a casar con otra mujer… pese a saber que yo lo amaba, que siempre lo amé…

—¿Sabes? —Ignoré su petición de abandonar mi lugar seguro —No sé si regresaré a casa después de terminar de arreglarla… —Señalé con la barbilla la destartalada casona y decidí soltar de golpe mis planes. Sentí cómo Edward caminaba hasta estar a mi lado perforándome con sus orbes esmeraldas.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué dices? Nos harías mucha falta en casa, y lo sabes… ¡Por dios! ¡No seas testaruda, Isabella! Sí vale…las cosas no se dieron entre nosotros de la forma que tú querías, pero eso no justifica… —Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar, contuve el llanto lo mejor que pude y lo enfrenté. Su mirada estaba llena de furia y desconcierto.

—Esto…—señalé el lugar con la mano —…es todo lo que tengo ahora. Edward, es mi vida, es mi patrimonio. No todo se trata de ti ¿sabes? No todo gira en torno a Edward Cullen y su familia… —siseé. No era justo que él se pusiera así, que me gritara y me quisiera hacer ver que era una infantil, una tonta que no pudo soportar su rechazo.

—Yo no quise decir…—lo interrumpí de nuevo.

—Pero lo hiciste, y no tenías por qué remover algo que ya está olvidado —jamás había hablado así con él, jamás le había mentido tan vilmente como éste día. Pero era necesario para mí, para él y para todos los involucrados en ese enredo de vida que teníamos.

Perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña de ocho años. Esme, mi tía, me acogió en su casa para darme un hogar, una familia. Hacía cinco años que se había casado con Carlisle Cullen, un excéntrico viudo millonario que tenía dos hijos, Jasper de nueve y Edward de ocho. Y tenía una hija de cuatro años, Rosalie. Todos me aceptaron en su casa y me dieron ese calor de hogar que tanto necesitaba. Todos me cuidaban y veían por mí. Todo era perfecto. Poco a poco empecé a crear lazos especiales con Edward. Pero él jamás me vio como mujer o como compañera de vida. Cuando fue evidente mi interés por él las cosas cambiaron un poco. Así que decidí alejarme e irme a estudiar a Italia. Otros aires me ayudarían a olvidar ese sentimiento tan arraigado y que me estaba dañando enormemente.

Puse distancia y logré olvidar un poco pero cuando regresé un mes atrás, me encontré con la noticia que Edward tenía novia, y lo que es aún peor, estaba comprometido con ella. Entonces todos mis avances por olvidarlo se fueron al traste. Aguanté lo más que pude las ganas de llorar cuando Edward me presentó a esa belleza mestiza alta, con gran cuerpo y carácter dulce que tenía encantados a todos. Leah Clearwater fue como me la presentó Edward seguido de la frase: ella es mí _musa_… La saludé cordial y la felicité al igual que a él por su próxima boda. Nadie hizo mención de cómo se escuchaba mi lastimosa voz tras ese irreverente nudo que se formó en mi garganta y que no me abandonó en toda la noche. Cuando al fin fui libre, lloré con libertad en mi cuarto, sin miedo a que nadie me escuchara. Ni siquiera Edward, pues él había salido para llevar a su belleza mestiza a casa. Compartíamos el tercer piso en esa enorme mansión. No pasé por alto el hecho de que Edward esa noche no llegó a dormir. Más tarde supe que la prometida de Edward vivía sola y de vez en cuando pasaban el fin de semana o algunas noches entre semana juntos.

Viví tres años en Italia. Al terminar el instituto decidí partir y estudiar artes. Me especialicé en restauración de obras. Amaba mi carrera. Era consiente de que no ganaría mucho dinero pero podría dar clases y además, contaba con la herencia que me habían dejado mis padres y que no había tocado hasta hacía tres años, cuando abandoné Estados Unidos. Desde ese momento supe que mi lugar ya no era en casa de los Cullen, así que empecé a buscar casas abandonadas o descuidadas que podría arreglar. Hasta que di con esa casona que estaba a hora y media de los Cullen en California, era un pueblo pequeño pero para mi bastaba y sobraba.

—¿Cuando te mudarás? —Inquirió.

—Son pocas cosas las que tengo…—musité mientras admiraba a las gaviotas volar por los aires, comunicándose con sus graznidos hoscos—…en realidad sólo tengo ropa en tu casa Edward, y todo está prácticamente empacado desde que llegué de Italia. —Por fin volteé a verlo. Se veía, por decir poco, guapísimo. Llevaba el cabello más corto pero conservaba su color cobrizo, un poco de barba oscurecía su mandíbula fuerte y aunque se notaba que no estaba descansando bien con los preparativos de la boda, seguía pareciendo un dios griego. Gracias a Rosalie me enteré que él mismo-codo a codo con su _musa_-estaba organizando la boda. Ella era organizadora de eventos, así que andaban todo el tiempo de un lado para otro eligiendo lo mejor y más bonito para su enlace.

—¿Cómo hiciste para escaparte de los preparativos del día de hoy? —me aventuré a preguntar.

_Dale,__Isabella,__arrójale__más__sal__a__la__herida-_pensé.

—Leah estaba cansada —Contestó conciso. Era obvio que él también lo estaba entonces…¿Por qué vino?

—Tú también te ves cansado y ese viaje tan largo supongo que te agotó aún más… ¿por qué no esperaste que llegara a casa?—inquirí. —O mejor aún… ¿por qué no aprovechaste ese momento de descanso para estar con tu _musa_? —cada que decía ese apodo tan _"__peculiar__"_ se me revolvía el estomago.

—Desde que llegaste no he podido hablar contigo—Aclaró serio. —Las cosas entre nosotros antes de que te fueras no estaban muy bien, y yo…—me giré con cuidado y bajé con gracia del barandal, tratando de evitar que él continuara con el tema.

—Olvida el pasado Edward, algunas cosas simplemente se tienen que quedar justamente ahí, en el pasado—sonreí evidentemente triste.—Ahora tú tienes que concentrarte en tu felicidad, en lo… linda que será tu vida a lado de tu _musa_…—susurré. Me puse las sandalias que había llevado y me recogí el cabello en un moño desaliñado.

—Es necesario que hablemos y lo sabes. —Exigió. —Estás huyendo de nuestra familia por no querer ser lo suficientemente madura para afrontar el hecho de que me voy a casar. Te amo, Bella, pero no de la misma forma que tú me amas a mí. —Tensé la mandíbula. Eso fue como un golpe bajo para mí pero permanecí tranquila. No perdería el control.

—Piensa lo que gustes, Edward, soy una mujer adulta que sabe lo que quiere, viví muchos años con ustedes pero es hora de que emprenda mi vuelo y viva mi vida como me de la gana. —Espeté molesta. —Ya hablé con Esme y Carlisle —enfrenté su mirada escrutadora—, y para tu información, están de acuerdo conmigo y me apoyan —declaré. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con ellos? —inquirió molesto. —Sinceramente no creo que te apoyen—dijo con crueldad.

—Hablamos esta mañana antes de que viniera para acá. Entienden mis…—qué palabra podría utilizar—…mis inquietudes por salir adelante por mi misma. —En parte era verdad lo que le decía, obviamente omití el hecho de que ellos sabían cuánto me dolía el hecho de tener tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos a Edward.

—¡Tonterías! Tú lugar está en casa, con mi padre, Esme y mis hermanos. No puedes venirte a vivir aquí sola, ¡Es una locura! No pienso…—ni siquiera lo dejé terminar.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso y mucho menos opinión—una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro. —Te repito que es mi vida, y yo sabré lo que hago con ella—sonreí con tristeza.—Concéntrate en ti y en lo que te depara el futuro al lado de tu futura esposa, en lo maravillosa que será tu vida a lado de ella, y los hijos que tendrán en algún momento.—Terminé susurrando.

—Eres como una hermana para mi, Bella, mi mejor amiga. —Añadió con una nota de desesperación que no me pasó desapercibida.

—Ese es el problema Edward, que a mí no me basta con ser solo una hermana para ti, con ser tu mejor amiga. —Le dije sin poder contenerme, y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde. Él se veía sorprendido, bastante afectado ante mi declaración. ¡Dios! Era tan patética ¿por qué nunca pensaba antes de hablar?

—¿Qué…has dicho? —Titubeó afectado. —Tú me dijiste que…—enfrentó mi mirada, la cual traté de serenar, no hacer evidente mi sentir—…ese sentimiento era parte del pasado. —Susurró.

—Y lo es—aseguré—pero aún es complicado de explicar. —Espeté tranquila mientras recorría el largo tramo de la terraza. Alejándome cada vez más de él. Había tanto por arreglar. Tanto por hacer. —Estoy consciente de que jamás tendrás ojos para mí, de que jamás me viste más allá de la chica que trajo tu madrastra a vivir con ustedes cuando perdió a sus padres—dije seria—y lo más importante, sé que en el corazón no se manda. —Me giré para caminar el tramo de regreso hasta quedar a su lado.

Edward me miraba inexpresivo como siempre que hablábamos de ese tema en particular, a veces parecía que no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos hacía mí. Era una mirada vacía, sin alegría. Se notaba incomodo, incluso ausente. ¿Cómo podía verse tan perfecto y sereno después de todo lo que había pasado? Mientras que yo me consumía por dentro, me moría de los nervios por estar a su lado.

—Tu enamoramiento hacía mí es ilógico, Bella, siempre lo he creído así. Confundiste mi cariño y afecto hacía ti con amor. Pero en realidad no me amas, te acercaste a mí porque estabas triste por la muerte de tus padres—Aseguró. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna ante el recuerdo de cuando me avisaron que mis padres habían muerto. —Yo estuve ahí siempre brindándote mi apoyo, mi cariño y tú simplemente lo confundiste. —Su tono sereno me hizo hervir la sangre ¿por qué decía eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que no era una tonta, que sabía perfectamente diferenciar entre un amor real, de un enamoramiento tonto, sin fundamentos?

Yo siempre vi al verdadero Edward, siempre vi más allá de lo que él quería proyectar a los demás, cuando mentía y decía la verdad. Cuando actuaba por egoísmo o desinteresadamente, cuando era simplemente él. Un joven sano, alegre, luchador, emprendedor, que amaba la música, que amaba expresar por medio de ella su sentir, su amor por las cosas. Cuántas melodías hermosas no le escribió a su madre, a su hermana, a su padre y hermano, e incluso a Esme… yo veía al autentico Edward. Al ser humano noble y amoroso con su familia. ¿Cuántas veces lo acompañe en su dolor? ¿Cuántas veces lloró en mi presencia al recordar a su madre? Claro que lo conocía, de _ese_ Edward estaba enamorada, yo amaba a _ese_ Edward.

—Yo no confundí nunca nada, créeme—mascullé indignada. —Me enamoré de ti porque llegué a conocer cómo eras realmente, yo jamás me dejé impresionar con tus actitudes arrogantes que muchos conocen, conmigo jamás fuiste así. No soy tonta Edward, y sé lo que es amar. Y lo sé porque siempre te he amado a ti… —Confesé adolorida. Me ardía la garganta por las lágrimas no derramadas, por la rabia al ver cómo menospreciaba mis sentimientos, cómo los manipulaba. Contuve el sollozo que amenazaba con salir. Me retiré de su cercanía, del calor que desprendía su cuerpo varonil, tan perfecto, tan etéreo.

Y él se quedó inmóvil. Entré a la casa y empecé a recorrerla por última vez antes de regresar a California, al principio tendría que vivir en alguna posada que estuviera cerca pero, valdría la pena. Hice una lista mental de lo que necesitaría comprar al día siguiente para empezar a arreglar la casona. Faltaba una semana para la boda de Edward y aunque estaba tentada a no asistir tendría que hacerlo, nadie de la familia me perdonaría lo contrario. Ellos eran consientes de cuanto me dolía pero también querían que Edward estuviera contento y feliz ese día, sin tener que pensar en mí. Ya bastante le había jodido hoy al tener esa conversación tan poco común y patética, que lo único que hizo fue separarnos aún más.

Esperaba escuchar en cualquier momento cómo Edward bajaba las escaleras del pórtico que hacían un ruido extraño, subía a su coche y me dejaba sola. Como siempre. Tratando de huir de mis palabras, de mis sentimientos. Pero no fue así, poco a poco fui escuchando los pasos de Edward entrando a la casona y cómo subía las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. Sentí su presencia justo a mi espalda. Miré sobre mi hombro y efectivamente ahí estaba, en la puerta del que sería mi cuarto.

—Esta será tu habitación ¿verdad? —Preguntó. Edward conocía mis gustos, no tenía que adivinar.

—Si—susurré. —Es lo que hizo que me enamorara de esta casona—sonreí feliz por primera vez desde que llegué.

—Tienes razón—murmuró a penas imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cómo? —inquirí desconcertada.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie —caminó hasta quedar a mi lado. —La vista es hermosa desde aquí—Añadió. Estábamos frente a un ventanal con vistas hacia la playa.

—Si, es maravillosa. —Sonreí—Tengo muchos planes para esta casa, ¿sabes? Es perfecta para mí.—Suspiré y recogí un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Siempre fue tu sueño comprar algo así. Pero no creo que pueda ayudarte a restaurarla como lo prometí—dijo afectado. —Estamos a mucha distancia y no podría venir seguido. Te ayudaría una vez al mes como máximo, incluso Leah puede ayudarnos…—todo iba bien hasta que la incluyo a ella. Me tensé instantáneamente.

—No es necesario—dije mordaz. —Ustedes tendrán cosas que hacer, deben acoplarse a su nueva vida juntos—le estaba facilitando las cosas, así él no se vería comprometido a cumplir con lo prometido. —Tu promesa hacía mí está rota desde hoy —Finalicé con tranquilidad fingida.

—Pero, Bella yo…

—Relájate, Edward, soy consciente de que tu vida será otra a partir de que te cases, tus prioridades serán tu esposa y la familia que empiecen a formar. No te aflijas y sientas mal por mí, no es necesario.—Me armé de valor y deslicé mi mano entre la suya. Al sentir su piel un ligero rubor se posó en mis mejillas, nada raro en mí cuando lo tocaba. Edward apretó mi piel con un poco de fuerza.

—Esto no está bien Bells, tú deberías de estar feliz por mí, apoyándome en esta etapa de mi vida…—Murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me alegro por ti, pero no me pidas que brinque de felicidad. No puedes ser tan egoísta para pedírmelo —casi rogué.

Con sutileza solté su mano para abrazarme ligeramente, froté mis manos sobre mis brazos y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, no podía permitir que mi amistad con Edward terminara así. Con esta barrera invisible que cada vez se hacía más gruesa. Era tan sublime y a la vez tan irritante sentir una unión tan pura con una persona y a la vez darte cuenta de que no te ve como deseas que lo haga...

Se empezó a escuchar una melodía llena de emoción, de pasión, de amor… era una grabación de Edward estaba segura, y no tenía que ser adivina para saber de quién se trataba, quién le llamaba…

—_Hola,__nena__—_Contestó.

Decidí que lo más sano era darle privacidad. Mi salud mental no toleraría escuchar las palabras melosas que Edward le decía a su _musa._Con el paso de los años aprendí que lo mejor era no estar cerca de Edward cuando tenía cualquier clase de enamoramiento o interés en alguna mujer. Así que me dediqué a recorrer el resto de la casona, hasta llegar al que sería mi estudio. Era amplio con grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba infinidad de luz. Era perfecto para pasar el día y parte de la noche. Una vez que terminara la casa y consiguiera un trabajo, todo iría bien.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —bufé bajito ¿qué no era obvio? ¿Qué parte de _aún-me-duele_, no entendía?

—Es hora que nos vayamos, aún tengo cosas que hacer, y tú te ves bastante cansado—ignoré su pregunta. No insistió. Me miraba serio desde la puerta, pasé a su lado sin tocarlo siquiera. Camino detrás de mí, recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y descendimos con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la entrada. Todo esto en perfecto silencio. Saqué las llaves y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

En mi fuero interno esperaba que Edward se fuera, pero haciendo gala de su terquedad me ayudó a subir a mi auto, no sin antes decirme que me seguía por el camino sinuoso que nos llevaría a California. Intenté pelear, no necesitaba una niñera para mi regreso a casa, pero él no me dio opción. Mal humorada encendí el auto y emprendí el camino de regreso, por el retrovisor le dije un hasta pronto a mi nueva casa…

_A la casona de mis sueños…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_He aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué tal se les hizo? En lo personal odio a esté Edward insensible pero, no puede ser de otra forma. _

_Cuando no quieres ver lo obvio, no hay quién te haga abrir los ojos. _

_Pronto se descubrirá quién es el que ayudara a Bella a olvidar a Edward (espero os guste) y si quieren que les diga algo, él para mí es perfecto para hacer olvidar a cualquiera jaja. _

_Gracias por sus alertas, riviews y por agregarme en sus favoritos. _

_Os pido paciencia para la actualización de Fantasmas del Pasado y Te Odio Amor (se qué ha pasado mucho tiempo) pero sin duda las terminare. De hecho el capítulo de Fantasmas ya esta casi listo. Me falta ese empuje final para terminar el capítulo. _

_Por cierto les recomiendo que se pasen por el perfil de mi amiga LoO . Rainbow y lean sus historias, valen la pena. Se los aseguro. _

_Cariño! Esto no hubiera sido posible sin ti. Te extraño!_

_¡Un beso!_

_**Chapis…**_


	3. Cruel

Summary: —¿Quién te hirió tanto que tienes miedo de enamorarte? —Sonreí con tristeza—Lo más irónico de esto es que él no me hirió…—musité. —Él siempre me vio como una hermana…—enfrente su mirada—Fue hace mucho y ya es hora de empezar de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 02. Cruel<p>

En el camino de regreso a California, no hice más que darme golpes mentales por haber sido tan débil de admitir que aún amaba a Edward. Y si no fuera porque él venía siguiéndome en su auto como si yo fuera una cría de cinco años me habría parado un par de veces en el camino para darme de topes en el volante. Aunque claro habrían sido golpes leves tampoco quería tener alguna contusión que después lamentaría. Ya tenía bastantes problemas como para aumentar uno más a la lista.

Para mi desgracia cuando íbamos estacionando afuera de la casa Cullen, en la entrada estaba ella, _Leah_ quien al parecer no había podido estar un par de horas sin su amorcito. El estomago se me contrajo y contuve el nuevo nudo que se formó en mi pecho. No podía ser grosera con ella, porque simple y sencillamente no me había hecho nada-_salvo__estar__a__punto__de__casarse__con__el__amor__de__mi__vida_-ella no tenía la culpa de que yo amara a Edward.

Cuando baje del auto me recorrió de pies a cabeza descaradamente con la mirada. Lo admito me sentí un patito feo. Ella venía enfundada en unos jeans azules entubados, una blusa negra de cuello en ve sin mangas y unas lindas sandalias negras de tacón, no era fácil admitir que se veía bonita, pero así era. En cambió yo llevaba un pantalón de lino a la cadera, una blusa rosa y unas sandalias de piso que hacían juego con la blusa, el cabello desarreglado y cero maquillaje. Ella en cambio venía peinada con hondas en las puntas y maquillada de manera que sus rasgos más distintivos se veían bonitos. Suspiré para armarme de valor y saludarla.

—Hola, Leah—susurré.

—Hola, Bella, me da gusto verte—saludo con una sonrisa sincera. Me hubiera gustado decir lo mismo pero me rehusaba a mentir. Odiaba la hipocresía y no cambiaría por cortesía a ella.

Entonces llego mi salvador que prácticamente se abalanzó contra ella para saludarla. Para cuando gire la cara, él ya estaba besandola. Podría decir que vi rojo por un segundo. Cerré los ojos un momento. Necesitaba calmarme de alguna manera, al instante recordé que deje mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y el celular en el auto. Regresé por ellos. Tarde más de lo que debería "buscando" pero no se iban, volteé de soslayo y vi que aun estaban abrazados. Él le susurraba algo al oído y ella sonreía como si le hubieran inyectado colágeno en los labios y no pudiera cerrar la boca.

Sí, estaba celosa. Pero vamos, que haces cuando te plantan en las narices a la mujer "perfecta" haciendo hincapié en que no te quedaste con el chico. Era una descortesía total por parte de Edward.

La situación era patética.

Incluso yo lo era por martirizarme de esa forma, y Edward... el era patético por ser tan estúpido de no pensar en mis sentimientos. Y ella… bueno, Leah lo era por ser tan perfecta. Nadie era perfecto, ¡nadie! ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Claro que no, porque su ego era tan grande que no veía más allá de la ropa linda que usaba y, que Edward la hacia sentir perfecta entre sus brazos.

Me rehusaba a utilizar esa palabra, pero sentía _envidia__… _¡Dios! ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser? Tenía que calmarme, no mostrar nada. Absolutamente nada-me dije todo el camino de regreso a su encuentro.

—Gracias por haber ido conmigo, Edward—murmuré al llegar a su lado. Seguían abrazados pero solo viéndose a los ojos. Con algo de renuencia se giro y posó sus ojos en mí. Me sentí pequeña, parecía que no sabía quien era. Hice un intento de sonrisa que obviamente no llego a mis ojos, entonces reaccionó.

—No agradezcas, de cualquier forma no había mucho que hacer allá—lo miré desconcertada.

_¿A qué se refería? _

—Pero…—titubeé un poco ¿por qué había dicho eso?

—La casona es un desastre, amor—explicó despectivo a Leah. —En mi opinión es un gasto tonto—habló como si yo no estuviera ahí. Y eso me molesto.

—No seas grosero, Edward—musitó la _perfectita_ entre risas. La interrumpí antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa. No necesitaba que nadie me defendiera.

—No era necesario, que hicieras ese comentario, Edward—musité mordaz—Como te dije, es mi dinero y yo sé que hago con él. El cómo lo invierta es mi problema—la sonrisa sínica que me dedico me hizo hervir la sangre. Se estaba portando como un completo idiota—Además, yo no te pedí que fueras, tú fuiste por tu cuenta—toma eso Cullen-pensé.

Sí no quería que su _musa_ se enterara que fue por cuenta propia tan lejos, y por mí, perdió la oportunidad de que le siguiera el juego en el momento en que se quiso pasar de listo intentando hacerme sentir poca cosa. Sonreí para mis adentros. Edward prácticamente me acribilló con la mirada, pero por primera vez en la vida no me importó. Les dedique una sonrisa de despedida que pretendía ser agradable pero que decía claramente jodanse.

Los deje parados en plena entrada. Ella con una cara de ¿qué? ¿Me mentiste? Y él claramente incomodo por la situación.

Entre a la casa sonriendo. Me sentía bien por lo que había hecho. Ya era suficiente de su actitud de: _"__Bella,__se__que__tu__me__amas__pero__,__yo__no__te__amo__a__ti.__Entiéndelo__"_

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —una dulce voz me saco de mis cavilaciones. Rosalie estaba en la sala con un libro en su regazo. Las piernas sobre la mesita de centro, no llevaba zapatos y vestía un simple short y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Se notaba que no pensaba salir con sus amigos ese día.

—Acabo de meter a… tú hermano en un problema con su futura esposa—musité. Rosalie bufó olvidándose de que era una dama.

—Esa arpía, llego hace rato. La invité a pasar—espetó—Por cortesía—aclaró—Pero no quiso entrar, prefirió esperar a Edward en la entrada, según ella él le dijo que estaría aquí en cualquier momento, pero si me preguntas, era mentira. En cuanto salió saco su teléfono y estoy segura que le llamo—sonreí con tristeza al recordar.

—Sí, tus sospechas son correctas. Ella le llamo—confirmé—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —inquirí tratando de cambiar de tema. Rosalie era muy especial para mí. Siempre estuvo ahí después de Edward cuando más la necesite.

—Dispara—dijo sonriente mientras le daba un trago a su té helado. Esperé a que terminara de beber y pusiera el vaso en la mesita para preguntar.

—¿Por qué no te cae bien, Leah? —pregunte curiosa. Rosalie literalmente puso los ojos en blanco. Dejo el libro a un lado del vaso y me invitó a sentar a su lado.

Caminé el escaso espacio que nos separaba y me senté en el lugar libre. Rose inmediatamente tomó mi mano entre las suyas y empezó a juguetear con el anillo que mis padres me regalaron en el último cumpleaños que pasaron conmigo y que había ido ampliando con el paso de los años. Era una manía que Rose había adquirido desde pequeña, e indicaba que estaba nerviosa, o no quería hablar de ello.

—Edward es… mi hermano, ok, pero no por eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con él en todo. —Masculló—Y esa mujer, aunque es encantadora con todo mundo, incluso conmigo—aceptó. Guardo silencio y por fin alzó la mirada azulina y sonrió con tristeza—No me cae bien—confesó—No podría quererla sabiendo que te lastima a ti, que siempre has estado conmigo. Eres mi hermana Bella, crecí contigo y no me gusta verte sufrir. Incluso Edward en estos momentos no es mi persona favorita en el mundo—alzó su mano y colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. —El ver como les miras cuando están juntos, me pone mal. Porque sé que tú le amas y que él es un completo imbécil que no ve más allá de la mujercita que tiene a su lado—terminó de decir.

La observe por unos minutos. A pesar de ser joven era una mujer madura, segura de si. A la cual adoraba con todo mí ser. Sin poder evitarlo, me solté a llorar. Ya me había aguantado mucho ¿no? Rosalie me acunó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar junto conmigo. Siempre que hablábamos de Edward y mi no relación sentimental con él terminábamos llorando. Su apoyo tan incondicional me daba la confianza de desahogarme con ella.

Después de que perdí a Edward como amigo, solo me quedaba Rosalie y no pensaba perderla. Jasper… también era un pilar importante en mi vida, pero con él no podría hablar de estas cosas. Él pensaría como hombre y no le vería el punto de por qué sufría tanto, si había tantos hombres más que serían felices a mi lado. El pequeño detalle por ridículo o testarudo que sonase es que yo sólo quería a uno y ese era: _Edward._

—¿Qué os pasa? —Jasper se acerco a nosotros y se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió triste. —¿Qué ocurre? —desvió la mirada a Rosalie que estaba igual. Con su mano izquierda acarició la mejilla de Rose. —¿Qué ha pasado? —habló preocupado.

—Nada—intervino Rosalie.

—¿Cómo qué nada? Sí las estoy viendo llorar—objetó.

Justo en ese momento entro Edward con Leah a su lado. Ambas nos removimos incomodas y escondimos la mirada. Jasper comprendió el motivo de nuestro llanto y se levanto para que le hiciéramos un lugar en el sillón. Obviamente con su cuerpo taparía la visión de los recién llegados.

—¿Qué hacen? —espetó Edward cabreado. Leah se veía molesta a su lado. Jasper se giro a verlo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Estaba invitando a mis hermanitas a salir—me tensé a su lado. Lo que menos quería era salir. Rosalie lo notó y jugueteo con mi anillo una vez más.

—Tal vez podríamos salir los cinco—musitó Leah. A dios gracias no nos lesionamos el cuello cuando volteamos a verla-incluso olvidamos que tratábamos de ocultar los ojos de ellos. Los cuatro la miramos sorprendidos. Si, incluso Edward. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola-_que__no__era__mucho_-jamás salía con nosotros, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y el que lo propusiera en ese momento nos incomodo visiblemente, en especial a Rosalie y a mí.

Algo planeaba, pero ¿qué?

—No creo que sea buena idea—refutó Jasper. Intentó tomar las riendas del asunto, pero era un asco para mentir. Así que no tuvimos otra opción que seguir con los planes ficticios que tenía Jasper para nuestra salida. En pocas palabras _improvisó._Rosalie y yo prácticamente lo matamos con la mirada por no haber sido un poco más prudente de externar sus planes o tener una mentira mejor a la mano. Nos miró apenado, cuando no supo que mas decir.

Edward se llevo a Leah a su recamara para que pudiera refrescarse. Así que decidí pedirle ropa prestada a Rosalie. Por ningún motivo estaría en el mismo piso que ellos a menos que no tuviera opción. No quería escuchar palabras de amor o ruidos extraños. Eso terminaría por aniquilarme literalmente.

—Jasper es un tonto, sabe perfectamente que es un asco para mentir—suspiró Rose audiblemente mientras nos cambiábamos—Y ahora estaremos mínimo dos horas con la arpía esa…

—Estoy segura que no será tan desagradable para ustedes como lo será para mí—dije sin pensar. Rose se acerco a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Tranquila, hermanita, yo no voy a permitir que arruinen nuestra noche—aseguró.

Terminamos de arreglarnos en menos de quince minutos, al salir de la recamara y descender por las escaleras nos topamos con Jasper parado en la puerta viendo hacía los autos. Se veía pensativo.

—Es extraño—dijo al notar nuestra presencia.

—¿Qué es extraño? —inquirí.

—Edward no usaba ese auto desde hace mucho tiempo, es la primera vez que lo usa desde que…—de repente se quedo callado. Y sonrío—Olvídenlo—dio por terminado el tema. Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver desconcertadas.

—Di lo que ibas a decir, Jasper Cullen—amenazó Rose. Él la perforó con sus ojos azules, que se tornaron fríos de repente.

—Dije que lo olvidarán Rosalie—nos dirigió una mirada a ambas. Deteniéndose nuevamente en Rose—En especial tú—metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón—Iré a dar un paseo por el jardín. Cuando Edward y Leah bajen de su habitación me buscan. Nos iremos en mi auto—salió de la casa dejándonos paradas y bastante desconcertadas en medio del lugar.

No le dimos mayor importancia y nos encaminamos a la sala. Según Rose, Edward y su _musa_, tardarían un rato. Y así fue. Estábamos prácticamente dormidas en el sillón viendo una película, cuando escuchamos voces que se acercaban a nosotros. Bastante alegres por cierto. Edward traía el cabello húmedo, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que se había dado un baño y ella… se notaba que lo había acompañado en la ducha. Ninguno traía la ropa que llevaban puesta horas antes. Un nudo se alojo en mi garganta. Desvié la mirada y aferré la mano de Rose en la mía.

—Edward…—comenzó a decir Rose al percatarse de las condiciones en las que bajaron—Si mamá se entera de esto, estarás en problemas.

—Somos adultos Rosalie, y estoy a punto de casarme con Leah. No veo nada de malo en compartir la ducha con _mi__mujer__…_—mis ojos picaban, el muy desgraciado fijo su mirada en mí cuando dijo esto último. Rosalie bufó, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Jasper entro.

—Es hora de irnos—espetó molesto—Edward déjate de pendejadas. No es necesario que nos confirmes lo que es más que obvio—se acercó a mi y me rodeo los hombros—Mis hermanas no tienen por qué saber lo que haces o no haces con "_tu__mujer__"_—ahí había ocurrido algo que hizo cambiar a Jasper respecto a Edward. Se notaba hostil con el.

Salimos en silenció de la casa, nosotros como Jazz nos indico subimos a su auto. Edward y Leah decidieron irse en el auto de ella. En el trayecto de la casa al restaurante el ambiente se sentía tenso, Jasper estaba bastante cabreado y no teníamos idea de por qué. Rose intentó averiguar que pasaba pero el se rehúso a decir algo al respecto.

El par de tortolitos nos seguían de cerca.

Veinte minutos mas tarde aparcó afuera de un restaurante de comida rápida (curiosa elección) por lo general nos llevaba a lugares donde no teníamos que comer sin usar cubiertos. El odiaba todo ese tema de las bacterias a las que nos exponíamos al comer una hamburguesa con las manos.

—Cuando le confesaste a Edward que lo amabas… —Jasper comenzó a romper el silencio.

—No quiero hablar de eso—traté de cortar el tema. Pero él no lo permitió.

—Necesito saber, cómo fue, puedes ahorrarte los detalles. Tan solo limítate a contestar lo que te pregunto. Por favor…—suplicó al final. Tan solo atine a asentir. Rose nos miraba alternativamente sin decir nada.

—Fue al llegar a casa ¿verdad? —Inquirió suspicaz—Iban llegando de esa fiesta que organizo Jessica—dedujo. Asentí sin poder hablar—Antes de bajar del auto, tu le confesaste que lo amabas ¿estoy en lo cierto? —volví a asentir—Ahora entiendo—murmuró—Edward es un imbécil—aseguró.

—Hasta ahora te das cuenta, hermanito—gruño Rose a su lado. El sonrió sin ganas.

—No, pero lo acabo de confirmar—un golpe se escucho en la ventanilla de Jasper, era Edward golpeando el cristal con los nudillos apurándonos a salir.

Suspire audiblemente. Jasper y Rose trataron de tranquilizarme prometiendome que no permitirian que nada ocurriera. Bajamos el auto con parsimonia. Un Edward molesto con Leah a su lado nos esperaba en la entrada del restaurant.

—Supongo que esto es una broma ¿verdad, Jasper?—él negó con la cabeza.

—Este siempre fue nuestro plan original. Si no os gusta, pueden irse—espetó. Se notaba que Jasper no estaba de humor para lidiar con Edward y Leah.

—No importa, amor, puedo pedir una ensalada—intervino Leah. Nos dedico una mirada de soslayo y le brindo una sonrisa de jodete a Jasper quien gustoso se la regreso.

—Entremos entonces, que Bella y yo morimos de hambre—intervino Rose. Pasamos a su lado tratando de ignorar la tension que se respiraba entre esas tres personas. Jasper nos siguio de cerca.

Una muchacha con apenas dieciocho años nos recibió en la puerta. Le indicamos el número de personas que eramos y nos llevo a una zona tranquila del lugar. Ya estando instalados en la terraza, Jasper encendio un cigarrillo. Se notaba pensativo, él y Edward solían fumar cuando estaban nerviosos, tristes o ansiosos. Pocas veces lo hacian cuando estaban cabreados. Que ese era el motivo de que Jasper fumara.

—Podrías apagar eso—espetó Leah con una mueca. Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—No—esa simple palabra hizo que Edward tomara cartas en el asunto.

—Jasper déjate de estupideces y apaga eso—masculló tenso—Ya basta de tu actitud hiriente y retadora hacia mi—exigió.

—Jazz, por favor—susurré por lo bajo—Después arreglan esto—intervine y tome su mano libre entre la mía. El sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Apago el cigarrillo que estaba a la mitad en un cenicero que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Ajena a lo que me rodeaba le sonreí en respuesta. Un poco más tranquila lo solté y me acomodé en la silla. Relajada, comence a pasear la vista por el lugar-era bonito. Todo iba bien hasta que me tope con la mirada de Edward. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué le pasaba? No dejaba de intercalar la mirada entre Jasper y yo. Este al notar las acciones de su hermano sonrió arrogante y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, lentamente la levanto hasta besar mi piel. Inmediatamente senti como el rubor se plantaba en mis mejillas.

Ese beso era de hermanos obviamente. De eso estaba segura. Sin embargo Edward no lo veia asi. Se levanto de la mesa intempestivamente. Todos incluso Leah quien veía el menú se sorprendió por su arrebato. Jasper lo reto con la mirada desviandola ligeramente hacia la musa de Edward a que dijera algo. El por su parte no dijo nada, se excuso y se dirigio hacia la entrada del lugar. Me hizo una señal imperceptible con la cabeza para que fuera con él. Leah sin inmutarse continúo viendo el menu.

Jasper intento detenerme, pero yo como la estupida que soy no le hice caso y lo seguí. Salimos del establecimiento, él se dirigió a la esquina del lugar donde nadie podía escucharnos y lo más importante vernos-que de seguro era lo que más le preocupaba a Edward, que alguien nos viera.

—¿Qué pretendes?—le mire desconcertada.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?—inquirí.

—Si, ¿cuál es tú juego?—cuestionó enojado—Acaso quieres darme celos con mi propio hermano—espetó furioso.

En ese momento comprendí todo.

—Eres un imbecil—grite y lo señale con el dedo indice—No tienes derecho de cuestionarme de esa forma. Jasper es mi hermano—Aclaré.

—¿Soy un imbecil?—cuestionó y comenzó a burlarse—¿Y tú qué eres? Porque en estos momentos me vienen a la mente muchas maneras de nombrarte—soltó su veneno.

Con ese último comentario todas las fuerzas y el valor que habia adquirido durante el día se esfumaron de repente. No tenia caso enfrentarme a él. Ya me había herido bastante. Me gire sobre mis talones para emprender la retirada con dignidad. No toleraría que me ofendiera de ninguna manera. Sin embargo él no me permitió dar siquiera un paso para alejarme de su lado. Me tomó de los hombros de manera brusca y me giro de nuevo para enfrentarlo. Las malditas lagrimas ya invadian mis ojos pero no permiti que se derramaran. En un último intento de demostrar coraje, alce la barbilla y traté de mirarlo de manera altiva.

Con horror pude ver como él se iba acercando lentamente a mi rostro, observando mis labios. Cerre los ojos. Podia sentir su aliento cada vez mas cerca. Su cercanía. Olvide por un momento el porque llegamos a esa situación.

Tristemente anhelando ese beso que estaba a punto de darme-o al menos eso creía.

—Jamás le haría eso a Leah—susurró sobre mis labios. Apreté aún más los parpados. Era la peor humillación que pudo haberme hecho. No tenía por qué hacer tal bajeza.

—Eres cruel—dije con un hilo de voz. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Él cruel y yo una estúpida por pensar que me besaria. Lo único bueno de ello es que no desperdicio ese primer beso destinado para alguien en verdad especial.

—¿Cruel? —inquirió sorprendido—Por respetar a mi prometida—Sonreí con tristeza.

—No. Tu crueldad es porque sabes que aun siento algo por ti. Y eso que hiciste... Fue un golpe bajo—no dije más. No tenia caso.

Me zafe de su agarre. Y me aleje de él lo más rápido que pude. No intento detenerme. Tacita entre al restaurante. La chica de la entrada que sonreía, al percatarse de mi semblante afectado, se tornó preocupada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—sonreí sin ganas.

—Si, gracias—trate de sonar normal, sin embargo un intento de voz salio a cambio.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa dispuesta a pedirle a Jazz que nos fueramos. No estaba dispuesta a cenar con el bastardo de Edward.

—Podemos irnos—me aclare la garganta en cuanto llegue a la mesa. Tanto Jazz como Rose se giraron para verme. Leah ni siquiera se inmuto. Jugaba con su celular.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—inquirió Jazz molesto.

—Nada, solo que... De repente no me siento bien—no diria nada frente a Leah.

Sin decir más se levantaron de su lugar. Rose se puso a mi lado y me abrazo por los hombros apretando ligeramente. Salimos del lugar sin despedirnos de Leah. Al salir nos topamos con Edward que venia caminando tranquilo a nuestro encuentro con un cigarrillo en los labios.

—¡Por dios, Bella! No seas infantil—vociferó fastidiado. Intento acercarse, pero Jasper se interpuso en su camino.

—No se que le hiciste. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a ella si no quiere—Edward tensó la mandíbula. Un ligero tic apareció en su parpado derecho. Se aparto para dejarnos avanzar. Ni siquiera le dedique una mirada de soslayo.

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me sente en el asiento de coopiloto y me puse el cinturon. Tanto Jasper como Rose respetaron mi silencio. No hubo preguntas de ningun tipo. Agradecida cerre los ojos. Necesitaba paz.

El trayecto a casa fue corto. Como triste. El darte cuenta que una de las personas en quien más confiabas traiciona tu confianza de esa manera, era decepcionante.

—Les quiero pedir un favor—dije ausente—No quiero que por ningún motivo hablen de Edward en mi presencia—pedí.

—Pero que...

—Aun no termino de hablar Rosalie—espeté bruscamente. En su momento les contaria lo que me hizo Edward. Pero no hoy que era tan reciente, no soportaria que me vieran llorar.

—Esta bien, como gustes—musitó dolida. Me acerque a ella y la estreche en mis brazos—Mañana te cuento, ¿sí?—susurre quedito—Si lo hago ahora, llorare y no deseo hacerlo—hable un poco mas fuerte para que también Jazz escuchara. Ambos asintieron conformes.

Era irónica la forma en que Edward daba por terminada nuestra amistad. Al final termino por herirme, olvidando que un día juro que nunca lo haría. Perdí un buen amigo. O al menos yo creia que lo era...

Decidí dejar a un lado ese trago amargo que me hizo pasar Edward. Estaba segura que no podría conciliar el sueño, sin embargo el unico consuelo que me quedaba es que por la manana emprenderia el primer viaje de la semana para comenzar con la restauracion de mi casona.

A partir de este momento Edward formaba parte del baúl de los recuerdos en mi mente.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo. Espero os haya gustado. Me encantaría saber su opinión. _

_En lo personal odio a este Edward, esperemos que cuando se dé cuenta de cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos no sea demasiado tarde =D _

_¿Alguna idea de quién es el que hará olvidar a Bella? Aaaa sospecho, si mi musa y mi protagonista no se ponen caprichosos que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá. _

_Gracias por sus riviews, alertas y favoritos… _

_Disculpen la demora, a las que leen fantasmas y TOA trataré de actualizar mañana y pasado respectivamente. _

_¿Merezco Riview? Recuerden que es el alimento del autor… entre más riviews tengamos más me motivaran a actualizar. _

_Pd. Si encuentran por ahí un error horrografíco háganmelo saber por favor! _

_Lo prometido es deuda LoO... _

_¡Besitos!_

_Chapis_


End file.
